


Como magia

by ZacGreen



Series: JayDick Drabbles AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dick es un burro, Drabble, Jason no lo ayuda, M/M, No puede estudiar, Problemas con pociones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Drabble Universo alternoDick tiene problemas con pociones. Jason lo ayuda... o no.





	Como magia

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un drabble que formara parte de una serie de Au´s.  
> Me encanta la idea de Jason un poco ñoño, pero será para la próxima.

El golpeador de Gryffindor miró al mayor morderse mordió los labios, casi como si lo devorara con la mirada. Era difícil ignorarlo, porque todo el cuerpo del acróbata gritaba por atención silenciosamente. Cuando enarcó una ceja y alzó el mentón para hacerle notar que lo había atrapado, Grayson tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y apartó la vista. Probablemente estaba intentando buscar el lugar exacto en donde las túnicas de ambos había desaparecido.  

 

Hacía poco más de media hora que Jason había tirado por la borda todo intento de dirigir la atención de Dick hacia el libro y en su lugar se pusieron un poco más cómodos. Había aprendido que no servía de mucho intentar forzar a Richard sobre algún tema, no a menos que quisiera que todo lo que habían repasado antes -y que sí entendía, según Grayson- se revolviera con lo que no. 

 

El chico de Gryffindor se pasó una mano por los mechones que caían desordenados en su frente, sintiéndose contento de atraer la atención de Grayson. Se inclinó un poco en su dirección, logrando captar la esencia de colonia y sudor que caracterizaba a Dick. Era tan bueno tenerlo cerca, y agradecía con creces el momento que le habían impuesto la tutoría con ese cabeza hueca. 

 

Además de que sí, le daban ganas de golpearlo cuando, a pesar de que Richard juraba y perjuraba que ya había entendido las instrucciones de las pociones que trabajaría en clase, el profesor le anunciaba que había logrado echarla a perder. Era frustrante, pero no podía enfadarse con esos bebés azules que Dick tenía en la cara. No cuando lo estaba mirando así. 

 

Jason se aflojó la corbata y juraría que escuchó un jadeo provenir de los labios aduraznados de Richard. 

 

Ah, ahí estaba otro de sus pequeños problemas y grandes frustraciones. Jason había caído por Grayson desde su segundo año en Hogwarts. Era imposible no hacerlo, no con esas sonrisas, esa actitud tan propia de él, y sus malos chistes. Además de sus estropicios en el caldero.

 

— Sé que es difícil para tí, pero intenta no perderte en el vacío de tu cabeza. — dijo el más joven, cerrando su libro y golpeó la cabeza de Grayson con el lomo de la vieja edición de pociones avanzadas. 

 

El puchero que vino a continuación logró que se riera genuinamente, contagiando a Dick casi instantáneamente. Como si eso fuera difícil en algún momento. 

 

— ¿Cómo quieres que aprenda si solo te dedicas a desnudarte enfrente de mí? — se atrevió a reclamarle, el jodido Grayson. 

 

Jason enarcó una ceja, tomándolo como un reto personal. 

 

— Puedo hacer que aprendas mientras me desnudo enfrente tuyo, será cómo hacer magia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este será parte de una serie de drabbles.  
> Tomaré peticiones por un tiempo, si gustan dejarme sus prompts pueden hacerlo en tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dickietheagent37


End file.
